The Escape
by Lazarus163
Summary: Faith stood looking down at the desiccated vampire, her head was spinning. She had just spent two months being tortured and raped by Angelus, only to escape and find a knew breed vampire. She picked up her head and came face to face with a town sign that read, 'Welcome to Mystic Falls'.
1. Welcome

Faith was chained to a bed in God knows where. The sadistic laughter that emanated from the corner of the room was that of her captor. Angelus moved over to her end reached out and touched her, she shook under his touch, his hand moved to his pants and he unzipped his fly.

"No," Faith said, Angelus laughed,

"Look, Faith, I just want to know where Buffy is." Faith had been a captive for two months, and a week prior she had a slayer dream, Buffy was in or was going to be in New Orleans. She just knew in the pit of her stomach she had to get there as soon as she could.

"You keep asking me that, and I still have no fucking idea." She spat, he smiled and tried to thrust into her. His face mere inches from hers. She smashed her head into his nose, snapped the chains that bound her to the bed and broke his neck. She shot up, found her pants, and pulled them on, not caring to grab shoes. Shoes could wait. She crashed through the front door of the house and she sighed in relief and stepped out into the daylight. She saw his car, jumped in and hot wired it. Faith put her foot to the glass and gunned it, gravel going in all directions. She didn't know how long she had driven until she heard a thud.

"Damn it," she exclaimed, she checked the gas gauge thinking the car was out of fuel but to her surprise it was only at half gas. She killed the engine. She got out of the car and looked around, there was nothing, no signs of any animal, but there was a small smear of blood on the front bumper. She heard a whooshing noise all around her, and then a man was confront of her. She immediately punched him in the face, and then swept out his legs. She then saw the veins under his eyes, and fangs that had dropped. She cursed and ran over to a tree, quickly breaking off a limb. The vampire rushed at her, moving faster than any demon or vampire she had ever seen. Regardless she side stepped out of the way and the pointed end of the broken limb into its chest. It fell to the ground, it's skin turning grey. She looked up and was confronted with a welcome sign to a town that said 'Welcome Falls'.


	2. Help Offered

Faith sighed and was about to get back in her car when she heard the whooshing sound again. She whipped around to see a girl, she had long blond hair, blue eyes and was about 5'8. She was a vampire, but Faith had become very good a sensing if she could trust people, and she knew she could trust this girl.

Caroline examined the newcomer. There were bruises and gashes covering her body, she had no shoes, and there was a dead, and unfamiliar vampire by her side. She knew that the wounds were older, it was just after dark, and Caroline needed to get this girl to safety.

"And you are who?" Faith asked, Caroline smiled,

"My name is Caroline," she said with her usual upbeat attitude, trying to make it easier on the girl. Faith groaned internally, 'great a vampire Buffy." She thought,

"I really need help here, and I am at the point of desperate that I am willing to accept it from anyone." Faith felt dizzy, the shock had begun to wear off. She stumbled forward,

"Okay you are coming back with me." Caroline said, she moved Faith to the car and hopped into the drivers seat.

"Am I gonna be safe with you?" Faith asked a little apprehensive, knowing nothing so far about this type of vampire. Faith didn't trust easily but this girl had such an easy air about her that Faith was more than willing to take the help.

"Well I hope so, my mom is the sheriff." Caroline said; the car ride to Caroline's was silent, and when she put the car in park she looked over at Faith. "You can go upstairs, the bathroom is the first door on your left. You can shower, and since your about the same size as my mom I'll lay out some clothes for you to change into." Caroline said, Faith nodded and got out of the car, she walked through the front door and went strait upstairs and into the bathroom. Forgetting to close the door, she stripped and hopped on the shower. The water felt good against her aching skin. When she saw the outfit that was on the corner of the sink that was laid for her she grimaced. It was not at all her style, but it would do until she could get her own clothes. She slid into the jeans and the white blouse, pulling on socks and a pair of what looked like military boots, and pulled her hair into a ponytail. She walked down the stairs to find Caroline pouring a glass of bourbon.

"Hey can I have one of those?" Faith asked, Caroline nodded and poured her a glass,

"Sorry if the clothes aren't what you like but I can get you a new outfit tomorrow, and then some." Caroline said with a smile,

"Look I don't know how long I'm gonna be stayin'. I have to get down to New Orleans, I have a feeling some bad shit is brewing down there." When she said New Orleans she saw Caroline make a face, "bad memory?" Faith asked,

"Technically yes, but also somehow good memories." She said thinking about Klaus,

"Who's the scorned lover?" She asked, Caroline just shot the question down before saying,

"It's not important, what's important is I have a friend, and her jackass boyfriend who can help." She walked towards the door, Faith downed her bourbon and followed her out.

* * *

Elena and Damon were in the tub. She was about slide onto him when they heard Caroline's voice coming from downstairs. Elena cursed and Damon grumbled unhappily. Elena was out of the tub and dressed in seconds, down stairs, Caroline was standing with brown haired girl who looked a little rough around the edges. She had a look on her face that spoke volumes. It was one she saw on Damon whenever something bad happened only this girl also looked like she'd seen literal and metaphorical war.

"Hi, I'm Elena," she said extending her hand. Faith shook it,

"Faith," she said. Caroline learned her name on the way over to the Salvatore Boarding House. "So from what Caroline told me you are someone who could help." Damon walked down the stairs, he sensed the strength coming off of Faith and rushed her. She found herself pinned against the wall.

"So what is a Slayer doing in my house?" He asked, Faith reached out and grabbed his wrist and twisted it. It snapped and she feel back to her feet.

"A Slayer?" Elena and Caroline asked,

"One girl in on all the world chosen to fight the forces of darkness or whatever. They were created as vampire killing machines, well not for our kind of vampire, but for a different soulless one." Damn said his wrist already healed, he looked accusingly at Faith, "why are you in my house?" He asked, Faith sighed,

"As long as you don't try to kill me again we'll be five by five. I'm here cause Blondie vamp over there said you could help me." She pointed to Caroline,

"Great another person who calls me Blondie." Caroline grumbled, Damon chuckled. He started walking towards the library and they all followed him. Faith saw the drink cart and walked right over to it. She poured herself a glass of bourbon and downed it.

"Expensive stuff, I like," she said. She turned to all of them, and began telling them what had happened to her the last two months and how she needed to get to New Orleans. Both Elena and Caroline started crying after they heard what Angelus had done to her.

"You know Angelus?" Damon asked curiously, "the scourge of Europe Angelus."

"Yeah, he had gypsy curse place on him, so he loses his soul when he gets a happy." Faith said grimly, Damon burst out laughing,

"Well that's a way to put it." Caroline smacked his arm,

"You're an ass," she said pointedly. Faith nodded her agreement,

"Hey, he can be nice. Sometimes," Elena said, Damon glared at her.

"So basically what you're saying is that you just escaped from months of being tortured by one of the most sadistic vampires in all of history and Blondie said we could help you. Sorry, I'm, ah, not in the mood to help. Bye leave my house," he said in true Damon fashion.

"Damon don't be that way," Elena said,

"You know what, just save it. If he's gonna be a fuckface he's gonna answer to the Slayer." Faith said angrily before leaving. Caroline looked apologetically at Elena. She cast a death glare for a second at Damon before walking out with Faith. They got in Caroline's car.

"I told you he's a jackass, I'm sorry." She said, Faith looked at her.

"Look all I know is, I need a pack a cigarettes and a lot of alcohol before you can get me to agree to work with that asshole." Caroline nodded, she pulled up to the liquor store. She came out a moment later with two bottles of bourbon and she handed Faith a pack Malboro's. Faith smiled,

"Well look who knows what cigarettes I like." Faith said,

"Well, when in dohbt," Caroline said. Faith smiled and Caroline drove them to a graveyard.

"I'm not gonna get attacked by vampires am I?" Faith asked, Caroline shook her head,

"There aren't many vampires here, there's me, Elena, Damon, Stefan when he's actually here, and my Hybrid boyfriend Tyler. Or ex, I don't know what he is at this point."

"Hybrid, do you mean werewolf and vampire?"

"Yea how di-"

"Slayers get visions from the Powers that be, and the reason why I need to get to New Orleans is because my best friend Buffy is either there or is going to be there. The vision showed this British guy, with dimples, Buffy, and I think his brother."

"Klaus and Elijah," Caroline said, Faith nodded,

"I guess that's them." She said, she pulled out her pack, "crap I don't have a lighter." Her cigarette was lit and Caroline handed her the lighter.

"I had a feeling you'd need one, okay let's get drunk." She held up the two bottles. They ended up in a crypt, and they both opened a bottle. "So, this town has its own problem with evil. Last year we fought a big bad named Silas. Then our friend Bonnie dropped off the grid. And for the last few years up until a few months ago Klaus was our problem." She said, Faith took a drag of her cigarette.

"You wouldn't believe some of the stories I have."

"Try me," Caroline said,

"About ten years ago, there was this evil, actually the evil. The First Evil, or The First. It was literally the embodiment of all evil in the world. Or is, even if it was still around it wouldn't be able to retaliate for thousands of years. It started attacking the Slayer line, that's Where the first Slayer, her lineage stems from. Not blood lineage but mystical. This happened because Buffy died for 4 months, and when her best friend Willow worked some heavy magic and brought her back from the dead. The First said that was it's opportunity to start attacking. For months Buffy had been fighting it, with Willow, and our friend Xander. I at the time was in prison, but before I got released they got into a fight with this ancient vampire we called uber-vamps." Faith went on for an hour, telling her about what happened after she got back to Sunnydale, how Xander lost his eye in the fight with Caleb, how Buffy had King Arthured the Scythe out of the stone. Caroline looked at her in awe, Faith knocked back some of the bourbon.

"Your life is scary," Caroline said taking a pull from her bottle.

"Yea, you're tellin' me."

* * *

Faith opened her eyes with a grimace, she and Caroline had passed in the crypt. Her head swam, she was hungover. She moved her hand into her pocket and fished out her lighter an cigarettes, she lit one and took a long drag. Her gaze fell on Caroline and she smirked, she shook her with her foot,

"Blondie wake up."

"Hmm.. Yeah, I'm awake." She said sitting up. She stretched, "God how much did we drink?"

"A bottle each," Faith motioned with her cigarette to the empty bottles of bourbon.

"That's weird, I don't usually get drunk, vampire tolerance has its perks." She examined the proof of the alcohol, "oh." She said,

"Yeah, that was some strong shit." She took another drag of her cigarette. "Did I agree to talk to Damon again?" Faith asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Hmmmm, I think so." Caroline said, "I guess we're paying them another visit." Faith groaned,

"You okay to drive?" Faith asked, Caroline nodded, Faith dropped her cigarette and stomped it out before rising up to her feet. "Damn it I'm hungover." She complained; they arrived at the Salvatore Boarding House a short while later, after stopping an getting Faith a new outfit.

Caroline pulled out her phone,

"Elena come outside without Damon, we are going to lunch." Caroline disconnected the call, Faith cast a look her way, she mouthed, "so you don't have to deal with Damon yet," Faith smirked. Elena came outside and hopped in the backseat.

"Look I'm sorry about Damon last night, he really doesn't like new people." Elena said on his behalf,

"Sorry, if fuckface wants to apologize then he's gonna do it in person." Faith said, Elena nodded. Caroline parked out in front of the Mystic Grill. As they were getting out of the car, Elena noticed how much different Faith looked. Her brown hair was in curls down her shoulders, she wore a black tank top under a dark blue jean jacket, dark blue jeans, and black combat boots. Her lips were done in crimson red lipstick, and her eyes were done with simple mascara. 'wow she's gorgeous,' Elena thought as she surveyed the Slayer. Faith noticed and smirked,

"If you want me to be in a threesome with you and your boyfriend just ask," Elena blushed furiously, and Caroline groaned. "What she was totally checking me out." Faith said, they walked through the doors of the Grill, and were seated at the table. A guy about about 6'0 walked over to the table, he had blond hair and blue eyes.

"Hey Elena, Care," he looked at Faith,

"This is Faith," Caroline said,

"Matt Donovan," he held out his hand and she shook it, "so what can I get you girls?" They placed their orders; as he was walking away Faith checked him out.

"Damn is he fine." She said, "the men in this town are hot!" She said with her signature grin,

"But you've only met Damon and Matt." Elena said,

"I know, but they are both smokin'. Damon is a world class douche but damn. He was the type of guy years ago I would use just for one night and then say 'see ya'. Damn Elena you are a lucky girl." She said,

"Umm... Thanks?" Elena said, not really sure how to deal with how strait forward Faith is.

"Wait how old are you?" Caroline asked, Faith shrugged

"33," she said Caroline and Elena both gave her looks,

"You're lying," they both decided. Faith chuckled, "seriously, you could pass for 18." Caroline said, Elena shook her head in agreement.

"Not lying, December 14, 1980. 33 years ago, this bad ass before you was born." She said motioning to herself.

"Still not buying it," Caroline said at the same time Elena said, "no, not buying it." Faith just shrugged, Matt walked over to the table, he placed a huge burger with a side of fries in front of Faith, a chicken wrap in front of Elena, and a salad in front of Caroline. Elena decided to retaliate against Faith for three way comment.

"Matt, apparently the theory that you are cougar bait still stands. Faith here has been checking you out."

"Uh, Faith looks like she's 18,"

"Nope she's 33," Matt opened and closed his mouth several times before walking from the table.

"Wow Elena, really?" Caroline asked in defense of Faith,

"What, she was the one who made a three way comment, least I could do was let Matt know he was getting eye humped by a 33 year old." Faith just laughed,

"What are we in grade school? I know I'm hot, I know that I'd probably break the kid if we ever fucked." She said taking a bite out of her burger, Elena laughed, and Caroline just sat there. She had never met a woman so blunt; at the bar, sat Damon, none of them realized he was there. He smirked when he heard the comment Faith made about him, and as they were leaving he made his presence known.

"Hey baby," he said walking over to Elena and kissing her.

"Hey you were asleep when I-" "wow you followed us, great." Elena said,

"Thanks for the compliment, and by the way you could do much better than Donovan." He said to Faith, she just rolled her eyes.

"Look, I need your help, I have to get to New Orleans. Regardless of that, I need a place I can rest up. It's been two months since I've slept in a proper bed, and about a month since I actually slept. While I'm here, since B, has rubbed off on me I'll help with whatever big bad comes your way. Hell I'll even give you guys my numbers if you need me to come back." She said, deciding to put on her best business voice. She met every word, Faith hated being in dept to people, so she decided to tell them everything up front.

"Okay, well I look forward to our partnership." Damon said with a polite smile,

"Who's, B?" Caroline asked,

"Buffy," Faith answered. "Well this is going to be an interesting few weeks." She said as they all left the Grill.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So this chapter is shorter, this takes place two days before Elena and Caroline go off to collage. I have decided instead of keeping this a short series it is going to be open, the first five or six chapters are in Mystic Falls, and then it goes to Batton Rouge where Vi saves Faith from Drusilla. Then picks back up in L.A. after she leaves New Orleans. Hope you enjoy this second chapter of The Escape. Remember I love reviews. (All grammatical and punctuation mistakes made I am responsible for.)**_


	3. Faith's New Firends

_**A/N: As I said before in "Forever Yours," this is the month leading up to Faith getting to New Orleans. I have decided to keep this story up and running.**_

Faith woke up to someone shaking her,

"God, Faith, Faith!" Caroline screamed, Faith groaned and slapped her hand away. She had been in Mystic Falls for two days, and sleep was one thing her body desperately needed. Caroline went to shake her again,

"God Blondie, I'm awake!" Faith snapped, she had been staying with Caroline and Liz.

"Good, you agreed last night you were helping me and Elena move into our dorm today." Caroline said,

"What? When did that happen?" Faith asked, she realized her head hurt, she was hung over... Again.

"You were partying with me and Elena last night." She pulled out her phone and showed a drunken selfee she took with Elena and Faith. Damon was in the background with a bottle of Whiskey in his hands, and there was blond girl who looked furious at Damon.

"Does Damon just piss people off?" She said pointing to the blond girl,

"Yes, but in this case. That's just Rebekah being... Well Rebekah." She said, Faith nodded and regretted it,

"And Rebekah is?"

"The original slut." Caroline said angrily, "she's Matt's girlfriend, or lover, or I don't know, bad decision. Regardless of which she's a bitch." Caroline ranted,

"You good there Blondie?" Faith asked, Caroline took a few deep breaths calming herself before nodding.

"I made some coffee, it's in the kitchen, we are leaving in twenty minutes, and should be at Whitmore by 11."

"God, morning people are evil," Faith complained as she got up and stretched. She went into the kitchen and poured herself a mug before realizing Liz was at the table. "Hey Sheriff," Faith said, nodding to Liz with her cup.

"We had this conversation yesterday, call me Liz." Liz said to Faith, who nodded,

"You don't look to happy about sending Caroline off," Faith said, noticing the sad look on Liz's face. She nodded,

"It's not that I'm not happy, it's just I can't believe my little girl is going off to college." She said with a sniffle, Faith didn't know how to deal with crying people, so she poured another cup of coffee and put some bourbon in it. She handed it to Liz,

"Hear you go," Liz took the cup off coffee and took a sip, she wasn't expecting there to be alcohol in it as she gagged, "sorry thought that might help, finish that and I'll drive up."

"Faith I-"

"Hey your off duty, today is supposed to be happy I think, I wouldn't know, I didn't go , and my mom was a a raging alcoholic bitch, but from what my friend Buffy told me it's supposed to be happy. So loosen up Sheriff." She said with smile, Liz managed a smile and took another sip of coffee, she made a face,

"God that's strong," she coughed, Faith nodded,

"Sorry not used to making that for other people." Faith walked out of the kitchen, and up into Caroline's room. Caroline was on the phone with Damon,

"Damon, how is Elena hung over? She barely dran-" "Okay yes we did drink four of the oldest bottles in the house, but Faith got a lot more drunk than Elena, sh-" she listened to Damon on the other line, "she drank how many more with you after we left? Six! Jesus Christ Damon, we have to move into our dorms today. Just throw a bucket of ice water on her and make a pot of coffee. We'll be over in 20." Caroline got off her phone, almost crushing it in her hand. "Elena drank six more bottles of bourbon last night after we left. Six! What was she thinking, we may be vampires but we can still get hung over as hell." She complained, Faith motioned for Caroline's phone, when she handed it to her Faith dialed Damon's number.

"Call to scold me more Blondie?" Damon asked picking up the phone,

"Nope," Faith said.

"Oh... Faith..." He said,

"Yea good morning to you too jackass. Listen why the hell did you let her drink that much. Much less why didn't you call me?" Faith said with a grin,

"Well, as much fun as it was to party with you last night, me and my girl like some quality time." He said with a suggestive clear of his throat, Faith caught on,

"Is she really that hung over?"

"Yes, but as soon as she gets the hell out of bed," he practically screamed at Elena, who Faith heard groan in the background, "and gets some coffee in her she should be good, also do you think Blondie can wait for a half an hour,"

"No absolutely not," Caroline said, "we have a schedule," she said.

"Caroline I think they want some," she pinned the phone to her neck with her chin, miming sex motions with her hand, "before she leaves." Caroline groaned but nodded,

"Don't worry jackass, I got your back. You and Elena can get in a good fuck before we come to get her." She said placing the phone back up to her ear, there was silence, followed by him clearing his throat.

"Thanks," he said before hanging up.

"Wow you just silenced Damon Salvatore," Caroline said impressed, though the method used was gross.

"I have the effect on a lot of people," Faith said with a grin.

* * *

Faith pulled up in front of the Salvatore Boarding House, Caroline was in the back, and a very tipsy Liz sat up front. Caroline had screamed at Faith for fifteen minutes about giving her mother bourbon in her coffee. Faith's answer was, "how else would anyone take their coffee?" Caroline admitted defeat, she was quickly finding out there was stubborn, and then there was Faith. She made Damon's stubbornness look nonexistent.

Elena tried walking out when Damon stepped out with her and have her a hug and a tender soft kiss goodbye, and he gave a nod towards Fatih as a thank you. Faith nodded back with a smirk, and then looked in the rearview mirror as Elena loaded her stuff into the trunk. She hopped in the back with Caroline, and then noticed Liz looking tipsy.

"Care is your mom drunk?" Elena asked,

"Yep, Faith decided that it was a great idea to put bourbon in her coffee. And then my mom had two more cups. Faith insisted that there was no other way to drink coffee."

"Care, she kinda has a point. I mean, I literally have a mug half way filled with bourbon and pour coffee in it in the morning for Damon, and I'm not gonna lie it's good. Especially after drinking a cup of blood heated to 98.6" Faith burst out laughing,

"My friend Spike is a vampire and he always says he prefers his blood at 98.6, Ill tell ya, you think I'm bad with how blunt I am, just hope you never meet him. Especially you Caroline, he has a thing for blonds." Faith said with a smirk, Liz went to take another sip of coffee and it was suddenly gone from the front seat and Caroline downed it.

"Faith, please promise one thing while I'm gone." Caroline sighed, "please try to refrain from getting my mother drunk. The next thing I know I'll come home in a couple weeks, and you guys could be partying." Caroline said with a grimace. She would never admit to anyone out loud though that she would die to have a picture of that to hold against her mom. She may be eighteen but that will come in handy.

"Sorry Blondie, no promises." She said with a wicked smirk, she put the car in drive and then began talking to Elena.

"You know Elena, I might even start hanging out with Damon. I know that look on his face. He needs a friend." Elena looked at her puzzled,

"How did you..."

"Because I saw that look in the mirror everyday for 6 years while I was building trust back up with everyone. I did some things I am not proud of but we ain't getting into that. Just thought I'd let you know. Damon seems like a cool dude. He's just a dick head." Caroline nodded in agreement, and Elena laughed.

"Well thank you Faith, he really does, especially after Rick," she choked back a sob and Caroline rubbed her back trying to give her comfort.

"Hey no tears, you are going to collage, this is a happy day." Liz said, slurring a little. She looked down at the cup holder. "Where'd my coffee go?"

"Caroline took it, downed it, and she is desperately trying to fight the urge to say that it was good."

"Okay fine it was good, really good." She said, the alcohol in her stomach made it feel warm still.

* * *

Elena and Caroline got out of the car and gawked at the expansive grounds that led between the buildings of Whitmore college. They grabbed their stuff out of the trunk, and a less drunk Liz got out to help them.

"I can't believe it, we're actually here!" Caroline said, a happy smile on her face.

"Yup we're all here, together..." A girl materialized next to Elena and Caroline, they didn't seem to notice her but Faith did. She assumed it was Bonnie, who hadn't gone awol but was actually dead.

"Ill catch up in a minute," Faith said. She pulled out a cigarette and lit it, before looking directly at Bonnie. "So you let your best friends think your dead?" She said, Bonnie looked startled that Faith could see her,

"How..."

"I'm a Slayer, it comes with the package." Faith said, Bonnie just disappeared. Faith sighed and threw her cigarette on the ground, not bothering to stomp it out. She walked over to Caroline and Elena, Liz was on the verge of tears, Caroline was desperately trying to get her mom to calm down. They made it the dorm room and the girls gasped. There was a fire place, a full en-suite, and two dressers. The dorm was big, probably the biggest one on campus, Liz couldn't help but think that when Caroline and Elena went to enroll, that's why they insisted on doing it in person.

They set their stuff down, and in fifteen minutes, the four of them had everything unpacked, and Caroline being Caroline organized everything. They brought a mini fridge, that had blood bags in it, that was also fully stocked for the first two weeks with other foods and drinks. Once everything was done both girls turned to Liz and hugged her.

"Thank you so much for helping us," Elena said,

"Thanks mom," Liz began to cry,

"Now remember I'm only a phone call away, so if you need me I'll come." The three of them embraced again, Faith on the other hand felt a small tinge of jealousy, she never got to have this expierence. But she set it aside when Caroline and Elena looked at her, they both grabbed into a bear hug,

"If you don't come party with us we'll kill you." Caroline said,

"Or never leave you alone. It's also mandatory that you stay in touch," Elena said, Caroline nodded in agreement.

"Geez, I've known you guys for two days, I'm already a friend? Wow that's touching," Faith said surprised, the girls both nodded. Faith had to lead a crying Liz out of the dorm by the hand. They got into the car and drove back to Mystic Falls.

* * *

Faith walked into the Grill and went strait to the bar. Damon sitting there,

"Hey give me a bourbon," she slammed her I.D. down on the bar sitting next to Damon.

"Well hello there Faith," Damon said, the guy came over and put the glass down in front of Faith, "put it on my tab." Damon said, she saw a teenager walking up to the who looked a little like Elena. "Damn it, Little Gilbert, first day of school and you get expelled. I compelled your school staff to give you a three day suspension."

"Look they're the ones who started it,"

"You're lucky you didn't end up in jail. You cracked one of the kid's skulls open, you went all Hunter on them in the middle of the hallway."

"What the hell is a hunter?" Faith asked,

"It's a watered down, male version of the Slayer." Faith got a chill up her spine, at the same time Jeremy felt a chill where his tattoo was. Stefan was heading strait for them.

"You don't call you don't write." Damon said getting up and hugging your brother,

"So Katherine is human now." Silas said,

"Wait how did you know?" Damon asked,

"Because I read you mind." He said seriously and then burst out laughing, "I stopped by the house."

"Well it's good to have you back brither," Damon said, Faith knocked back her bourbon and followed Silas,

"That's not your brother, he wasn't a vampire." She called back to Damon, he looked at Jeremy.

"She's right, I got a chill where my tattoo used to be. I think... I think that was Silas." The both went after Faith. When they got out of the Grill, she was unconscious on the ground. There was pool of blood coming from her head, and a gash on her cheek. Damon immediately bit into his wrist and forced her mouth open. She gulped down the blood, and then looked at Damon.

"Great first I'm hungover and then I get knocked out. That asshole is dead."

"No he's not. He is literally immortal, he can't be killed, unless he takes the cure..." Damon said, "oh fuck! Katherine!" They hopped in his car, and he gunned it to the house, as soon as they got there Katherine came running out of the house, and Silas was moving behind her. He was extremely slow,

"Get out of my way," he said using his mind control. Damon moved but Faith and Jeremy didn't,

"What's your name kid?" Faith asked,

"Jeremy,"

"Go get Katherine or whatever her name is, I'll deal with him." She charged Silas and kicked him hard in the chest, he moved a little.

"Wow, that explains why my mind control didn't work, Slayer." He said,

"Oh no, you're nothing without your mind control. Get the fuck out of here." She commanded, Silas laughed, Faith just shrugged and kicked him hard in the balls. He groaned in pain, "now tell Damon he can move before I castrate you with an ice pick." He did so, and Faith picked him up by the back of the neck and threw him out the front door. Damon stared at Faith with admiration.

"Wow, you're scary," he said, she held a hand out and helped him get up.

"So I heard you were looking for new drinking buddy. Well you got one in front of you." She said with smirk, Damon nodded with a smile.

An hour had passed, Damon had said to get Katherine out of town in a text to Jeremy. No one had had heard from him. As they were nearing the three hour mark there was a knock at the door. Damon opened the door and went to slam it shut when Silas grabbed the door and barged in.

"What part didn't you understand about castration by ice pick?" Faith glared at Silas, he chuckled nervously, but kept his ground.

"Thought I could just tell you why I want Katherine. See, she is the cure now, I just want to become human, destroy the other side, and then kill myself so I can be reunited with Amara. But all of those things require Katherine dying. Damon I know you aren't opposed to that. But wait oh no your worried because Jeremy hasn't called." He turned to Faith, "But I can't in your head."

"Seriously stay the hell out of my head." He called Jeremy,

"Yes Damon?"

"Yeah I need you to come back, Katherine is the key to Silas dying."

"You told me to get as far away from Mystic Falls as I could with Katherine."

"Well I changed my mind get her back here."

"No Jeremy no, don't no!" There was the sound tires squealing and then a crash.

"Oh fuck! Jeremy!" He vamp rushed out of the house, leaving Silas and Faith alone.

"Well this is awkward, considering you threatened to take my, uh, manhood away."

"The term now of days is dick, and no. I threatened to castrate you with an ice pick. So go before I find one."

"You don't seem to understand, that regardless of what you do to me I can't die, and who knows it might just grow back, I mean I am the oldest living immortal in the world." He said, Faith just glared at him, and whipped a glass at him, it shattered against his head,

"I said leave," he surrendered and left the house. Faith groaned and waited for him to leave, she walked out of the house after she was sure he was gone, and sat on the steps and lit a cigarette. She took a drag, her cell phone started ringing, it had been in the pocket of her jeans when she escaped from Angelus, and a quick call to England fixed everything.

"Hey Vi, what's up?"

"Drusilla is in Baton Rouge, nothing has happened but we have had Slayers watching her for days. Just thought I'd give you heads up."

"Thanks, how did you know I was coming your way?"

"Casie had a vision of you coming down here. She's not doing to good, she got mauled a couple nights ago by a pack of werewolves."

"Damn, sorry to hear that,"

"Crap, hey! Hey, stop! Dear God, Lauren just trained a crossbow at Rona. I gotta go," Vi hung up, Faith just shrugged and took another drag of her cigarette. She messaged Buffy but got no answer. She tried Willow but it went strait to voicemail, then she called Xander.

"Hey Faith, we haven't heard from ya, what the deal?"

"Just escaped from being tortured for a few months, you?"

"Oh... You were with Angelus. Faith I'm sorry loo-"

"Nah man it's okay, I'm safe but I just wanted to check up you. See how everything is going." They talked for an hour. Faith hung up abruptly when she heard Damon scolding Jeremy.

"First you almost get expelled then you almost die. What the hell is wrong with you. We are not breathing a word of this to your sister, if we do she'll drop everything and come back."

* * *

 ** _A/N: I am having such a fun time writing this fic! I miss my reviews, but any way I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I loved writing it._**


	4. Bonding

_**A/N: So this chapter you do not have to read, this chapter contains mild drug use, and excessive drinking. It was meant to establish a bond for Faith, and Damon. If you don't want to read it then don't, it was supposed to be goofy and fun. I hope you guys like it!**_

* * *

Faith sat in the living room of the Salvatore house with Damon. They each had a bottle of bourbon.

"Seriously, you and your friend Buffy, beat the first evil." He pointed to a picture from a really old book he had stumbled upon back in the 1890's.

"Swear to god, it was terrifying. That's how me and Buffy went from being the Slayers to being just Slayers."

"I thought there was only one?"

"Back in 97 Buffy died, and then came back. Another Slayer was called, then she died, and then about four months later I was called. Buffy has this fancy weapon call the Scythe, and it belongs to the Slayer. Willow, she is the most powerful witch in the entire world, I swear to god, used the essence in it to activate the Slayer line. So all of the potentials we were training became Slayers. Every girl now, who is part of the Slayer line, when she reaches 14 or 15 she is called and we go find her. Willow literally changed history. We destroyed the hellmouth in Sunnydale."

"No shit, you guys are the reason there's a giant crater there now."

"Yes we are." Faith took a long pull from her bottle,

"Wow, way to encourage his alcoholism," Jeremy said coming into the room.

"Little Gilbert..." Damon warned,

"Look I'm going to hang with Matt he's off shift." He left the house, Faith started laughing,

"Wow he's judgmental." Faith said,

"So is his sister, even though I love her to death, she is very, very, judgmental. Damon don't do this, don't do that." He paused, "never tell Elena this conversation otherwise I might have to kill you."

"Man I'm probably not gonna remember this conversation don't worry." "You got anything stronger than this, and not bourbon? That's all I've been drinking for the past three days."

"There's rum in the drink cart." She moved to the drink cart and pulled out the rum, when she did, a bag fell out with it and rollingpapers. Faith smirked,

"I knew there was a reason I like you," she said holding up the bag of weed.

"God, I bought that like a week ago. I knew I was gonna be bored without Elena here." Faith smirked,

"Well let's light up a joint, huh?" She asked, she she stuffed it fat and rolled it before they went out on the patio. She pulled out her lighter and lit it, she took a giant hit and passed it to Damon. She held the smoke in, and when she breathed out there was nothing. Damon looked at her in surprise, he took his own hit and started coughing, he tried to pass it to her but she held up her hand, "Nope I take huge hits, two for you one for me." He took another hit this time not coughing and holding it in. He passed it to her,

"Damn you can handle your shit." He said with strained laugh; eyes bright red.

"Well you grow up in Boston it's bound to happen to you young so why the he'll not embrace it? I've been smoking since I was nine years old," she said as she took a hit. They finished the joint and Fisth immediately lit a cigarette. She took a big drag and the blew it at Damon.

"Well you can't smell like weed." She stopped, "sorry that was out of hobbit, I don't want, B, to know that I'm stoned. So I mask it with cigarettes." He vamp rushed inside and came out with the rum, he opened it and took a pull before giving the bottle to Faith.

"Well we are adults, and one of them just happens to be living with the Sheriff. And the other is responsible for his girlfriend's little brother. What'd the worst that could happen?"

"Damn dude, you are wicked chill!" Faith exclaimed with a smile, "sorry I broke your wrist the first day we met." She took a giant swallow of rum and then passed the bottle back.

"I smoked with Janis Joplin, of course I'm chill." He smirked, Faith started laughing, she tried to take a drag from her cigarette, but another wave of laughter hit her and it fell on the ground,

"Dude, this one time, when I was sixteen, I was really stoned. And I was walking back home from my buddies house, the chief of police in Boston saw me, gave me a ride home and tried to rat me out. My mom may have been a bitch but when he knocked on our door, and told her what happened, she laughed for five minutes, and then said 'I don't see what's the problem,' and then just closed the door on him after I was inside."

They sat outside drinking and talking for two hours, not realizing Jeremy was back. He walked through the front door and saw there was a bag on the table, and rolling papers. Jeremy went out on the back deck, and sure enough, Damon was lighting another joint.

"Little Gilbert, get out here, close the door." Damon slurred; they had also finished the rum, and had another bottle open.

"Wow your stoned," Jeremy said. Faith laughed,

"And we're letting you smoke with us, so sit down grab a cigarette what ever just chill." Faith said,

"And if you tell your sister about this, I," Damon pointed dramatically at himself, "am going to lock you in the basement, so if your sister calls you what do you do?"

"Text," Jeremy said, he had been through more than once.

"There we go," he said lighting the joint. They finished it, Jeremy grabbed the rum and a cigarette. They sat out there for a little while band Damon's phone rang, he was stoned, and he was drunk, forgetting his own rule he answered it.

"Hey," he said,

"Damon what the he'll is wrong with you," he accidentally put it on speaker, Jeremy quickly left inside at the sound of his sister's voice.

"I got your boyfriend stoned. With his weed." Faith said laughing,

"And drunk," Damon chimed in,

"Oh yeah we also got drunk."

"Wow, great I'm gone for three days. Faith you promised!"

"Nope, I said no promises and that was just for Liz."

"Baby I'm okay, I'm just bonding with Faith."

"I just miss you, and wanted to hear your voice, your not stoned, or drunk voice either." Elena said, "also did you let Jeremy smoke with you. Because I heard a heart beat speed up when I first started smoking."

"Nope Liz came over hear to see when I was gonna be back, she chewed me out." Faith said, covering easily for Jeremy.

"That's might happen when you live with the Sheriff!" Elena scolded, "look Damon, I'll call you later, Faith I'm glad you guys are having fun." She hung up,

"I thought you were gonna throw Her under the bus."

"Ha like hell, that's happened to me way to many times growing up. Plus we had fun. I even got to know him. Plus today this guy I know, he chilled with Janis Joplin. So I think I can say we bonded." Faith said with a smile at Damon.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Short chapter to ride you guys over. So if the content in this chapter disturbed you I am sorry. Also I know it isn't nearly my best writing, not by a long shot, but I tried to write them stoned. That's hard. So I hope you guys enjoy**_


End file.
